This invention relates to the field of automobile customization and personalization.
Automobile customization is a multibillion-dollar industry. There are many products on the market that allow a vehicle owner to display a custom emblem or badge on his/her automobile. These can be made from various plastics, metals, and other materials. Customization products range from window stickers and magnetized metal emblems that stick to the window or the body of a car. Of course, people use license plates, bumper stickers, window stickers, magnets, etc. to personalize their automobiles. The manufacturer's emblem (logo) usually often occupies the center spot at the front and back of an automobile. Some automobiles even have large manufacturer's emblems built into the front grill.
Attaching decorative elements to the exterior of an automobile is as old as automobiles themselves. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,310,234, issued on Jul. 15, 1919 to T. F. Denning relates to the attachment of a wind wheel and flag to the radiator cap of an automobile. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,998, issued on May 18, 1993, to Frank R Connors and Caroline M Connors of East Quogue, N.Y. This device, like the previous, was meant to mount decorative devices, flags, and emblems to the hood ornament of the automobile.